Missing Moment and ATC of Perry Mason Returns
by startwriting
Summary: Some fluff to complete this episode...Beware.


_Just fluff. Completing the episode PMR. _

**MM + ATC PM Returns: Their second first kiss**

She had hoped for this to happen.

So, when the doorbel rang, and she opened the door to him, she couldn't help herself and smiled. He smiled back at her. And noticed her red eyes.

She let him in, shyly moving aside. She chuckled, leaning back against the closed frontdoor.

" Are you all right? Have you been crying again? "

" Well, you know. You saw me crying today. My way to release tension… I feel a lot better now. "

She did feel a lot better. She had shed tears when she walked out of the courtroom, she cried quiet tears in Paul's car on their way to lunch. She cried at lunch, when they toasted on her dismissal. Perry had held her in his arms, while she was sobbing, and Paul had gone to fetch her a glass of water. And to hide his own tears, she saw by his red eyes when he returned to their table.

After lunch, Paul had taken her back home, and brought Perry to his hotel. Just before they arrived at her house, Perry watched her from the rearview mirror, and gave her this look. It made her wish even more he'd do one of his old-time tricks, and come secretly to her house like he used to do, when Paul sr. brought them to their seperate appartments.

Apparantly he had remembered the old-time trick. And here he was.

He walked into her hall slowly. She watched him, taking in his very familiair scent, when he passed her.

" We used to have another way of releasing tension, remember….? "

" I remember..….." she whispered, struggling to control her breathing.

He turned his body and watched her. She recognized this sweet excitement, this promising atmosphere. His dark gaze made her feel warm and wanted. She slowly moved closer, and touched the lapel of his jacket, teasingly. She lingered her fingers on it.

" But, I was here on my own…." She watched him from under her lashes, unable to hide from what she wanted most.

" Mm-mmmm….not anymore…. " His eyes didn't leave hers. Then she closed hers, as his were already doing to her what he came here for.

" So, you're here to see if I'm okay? " Her husky voice reached his body, at a part where he was most volnurable now. He swallowed.

" I was worried, yes. " He played with the collar of her blouse, making sure she could feel his fingers on the sensitive soft skin of her neck, lightly, stroking. " But to be honest, I also came here for another reason. "

" Oh, and what's that? " Her breathing heavied with his. There was just the two of them now, dancing around eachother, touching very lightly, tormenting. Soft familiair sultriness. Their hearts pounding. Their eyes locked on eachother. No way back, no escaping, no need to escape.

" To finish something we started before…." He pulled her closer to him, very slowly, tantalizing. Yes, she wanted this. They wanted this. So much. Postponed need, that had been helding them captive for weeks. Years.

His hand lingered to her face, and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and inhaled strongly. He brought his mouth close to hers, and brushed her face lightly with his. She withheld a moan.

" Della….." His lips tingling on her skin.

" Perry….." Here and now…..

He inhaled. She held her breath.

_On the first night they were in the office together, Paul found Robert Lynch, and Perry and Della had a simple take awaydiner. It felt like old times. They laughed, enjoyed themselves, digging up stories from the past, remembering Paul Drake sr. and old Hamilton Burger. Both passed away unfortunately, but the memories of them were still very much alive. _

_After dinner, Perry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. She picked up their dishes and smiled. They had just went on from where they had left eight years ago, it seemed as if these years evaporated in thin air. They were fitting to eachother, feeling comfortable, sharing a lot of memories, the same sense of humour and so much more. _

_" Della, what did you mean exactly this morning, when you said it was nice to see me again? "_

_" Well, that it is nice to see you, to work with you, to have you around…" and to have this nice and sweet tension between us, she thought, but she didn't say that. _

_Perry opened his eyes, and sought hers. " What happened to us? " _

_She stopped for a moment to look at him, and sat down close to him, on his side of the desk. She sighed._

_" Well, I can't really tell exactly. If I look at it now, I'd say you chose your way, and I chose mine, and we both were too stubborn to give in, and to admit how we felt, and then we went our seperate ways. " _

_" I'm sorry about that…..it really is good to see you again too," he let his hand very lightly touch her calf. She shivered from the familiair intimacy of his touch. " We were so close, Della…." His dark voice made her shiver again. _

_" We were, weren't we? " Her heart was pounding. _

_" And we're very close now…." He stood up from his chair, and put his hands on either side of her on the desk. She couldn't hide now, nor did she want to. They both knew this was going to happen somehow, from the moment he walked in to the holdingroom and touched her. It had been a matter of time. _

_" Maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now, I mean, I know we shouldn't talk about this now. " He closed his eyes for a second and swallowed, then cupped her chin in his hand. " I have to get us out of this situation first. " He said 'us' . She felt tears coming to her eyes._

_" In the meantime I want you to know something…." he looked deeply into her eyes, sultry, and closed the small gap between their faces. She melted. _

_" And what's that, counselor…? " she whispered to his lips._

_" This…" and he kissed her. Lightly, and so utterly good and familiair, sending thousands of volts through them both, taking them back in time ten years, twenty years. She moaned deeply, and put her arms around his neck, when he parted her lips and deepened their kiss, demanding, eagerly, hungrily. His strong hands grabbed her waist, danced on her back, pulling up her blouse from her skirt to touch the soft skin that he knew was underneath. She pulled him to her, pushing herself closer to his body, her head spinning when she felt the arousel he didn't care to hide from her. _

_" Della…." his voice came from far to them both. _

_When he let go, they both breathed heavily, her hands still on his neck. They were forehead to forehead. She chuckled, nervously. It sounded like a sob, she didn't really know what it was. _

_" You haven't lost your touch, Perry…." _

_" There's so much more where that came from…... " He gazed into her eyes. " But we have to work hard first to prove you didn't kill the guy. " He kissed her again, holding her face with both hands. " I'm scared, I'm worried…... we still have so little to go on…." _

_" I know…." _

_" Remember where we left tonight…."_

_" I will…." _

_" Then I'll remember we have to finish it…. "_


End file.
